40 dozen roses
by MessyIsGood
Summary: TERRY. Tony making Kerry's 40th birthday memorable.


«Today is Kerry's birthday and I need to make sure everything is set up perfectly» thought Tony. He checked and rechecked the list he made on his phone to make sure he didn't miss anything. He paced in his trailer waiting for Kerry's text letting him she is on set. Three minutes later, he got what he was waiting for.

On his way to Kerry's trailer he crossed paths with Katie, «Is everything ready for the surprise?»

«Yes don't worry about anything, see you in 10 minutes !» replied Katie smiling.

Tony continued walking to Kerry's trailer. Once there, he opened the door straight away and was met by the cutest sight ever, Kerry rocking Caleb back to sleep while Isa was caressing his chubby little hand. As soon as Kerry heard the door open, she raised her head and saw a smiley Tony looking back at her lovingly. He sat down next to them on the couch after giving each one of them a forehead kiss. A couple of minutes later Kerry got up to put Caleb in his crib and Isa followed her, sat down next to the crib and started playing with her toys. When Kerry got back to the couch, Tony noticed that she was pouting and knew exactly why. He tried to kiss her but she stopped him and said «Don't try to kiss me and make it all better I'm mad a at you Mister.»

«I know you're mad baby but I have a great reason for why I left before you woke up» he held out his hand for her to take and asked «Do you trust me?»

«I don't know what you're up to but I do trust you» replied Kerry with a small smile on her lips. She tried and tried again to convince him not to do anything big on her birthday, that it was just another one, but the way he's acting right now totally tells her that he didn't listen to her, not at all. Kerry took his hand and followed him. As soon as they reached the destination, Tony turned around and took both of her hands in his.

«I love you baby, happy birthday…» he kissed her hands one by one before adding, «You're the best thing that happened to me, I wouldn't be who I am today without you, so thank you for being you. I love you so so much». He didn't wait for her to reply and gave her one of the sweetest kisses she ever got.

«i love you too baby, thank you for everything» replied an emotional Kerry.

Tony opened the door and moved to the side to let Kerry in, once Kerry looked at the room she couldn't help but scream. She kept looking at the room and back to Tony a couple of times before she could speak. Oh my god T, how many roses are there?»

«40 dozen roses for your 40th birthday… And each bouquet has a little card with a reason why I love you » replied Tony with a huge smile on his face. Kerry looked at him, back at the roses then back at him and run into his arms. She kissed him with everything she had, she wanted to make him feel how much she loved him, how much she's grateful for him and how much this means to her. Once they broke the kiss, she couldn't help the tears that started to fall down and before Tony asked her, she said with a shaky voice «Happy tears». Tony smiled down at her and kissed her all over her face while repeating «I love you» after every kiss, he intended to make her laugh and he succeeded.

«Now come on birthday girl, there's something else I want to show you» said Tony while taking her hand in his.

«Oh god Tony what did you do?» replied Kerry smiling, Tony laughed at her question and started walking.

Once he opened the second door, the cast and crew started singing «Happy Birthday», once they finished they took turns hugging her and kissing her while Tony just stood in the corner and watched it all, the love of his life was happy so he was happy.

«I'm glad I didn't listen to her this time» he thought before making his way to her and saying «Let's cut the cake !»

Kerry turned around and was met by a huge birthday cake, looked at Tony and said «You really needed to make everything big today !»

«Yep» He answered with a smile, kissed her forehead and went to help Katie cut the cake and serve people.

—

Sometime during the day, Tony came in her trailer and gave her a little box, «Here's all the cards from the roses» and before she could ask what are they going to do with them he added, «Don't worry I'll take care of sending them home, but you'll need to find a place of every bouquet»

Kerry shook her head at him and leaned to give him a peck, «Thank you again baby»

«That was my pleasure, but I'm not done. I'm taking the kids and going home, we'll meet you there for the finale surprise !» said Tony.

«Well I guess I have no other choice than to follow you plan…» replied Kerry.

—

Once Kerry got home, she really didn't know what to expect so she decided to go with the flow and opened the door to see what the love of her life has in store for her. There they were, her perfect little family, sitting on the living room floor playing around and most likely waiting for her to show up. Isa was the first one to notice her and went running her.

«Mama mama mama mama happy birthday» said Isa with a proud smile. Kerry kneeled down to hug her little girl and give her kisses all over her face which made Isa laugh.

«Thank you princess» replied Kerry still smiling, she pulled Isa in her arms and walked to where her two favorite boys were siting. She leaned down to give Caleb's juicy lips a kiss to which he giggled in returned, happy to see his mommy and get kisses, and noticed that his onsie said «Happy Birthday Mommy» and turned to look at Isa and realized she wore a shirt with the same caption, she couldn't help but smile at the cuteness and turned to Tony, the one who did so much for her, she got lost in his eyes, moved near him and just hugged him. She was too emotional to say anything. After a couple of minute Kerry pulled back and led her head on his shoulder, while they both looked at there kids.

«Come on time for dinner, go freshen up and I'll set the table…» said Tony.

When Kerry came back, saw what Tony meant by «table» and smiled, he knew exactly what she needed, a casual dinner, Pizza and wine with her family. Before they started eating Isa gave her mommy I cute card she draw with the help of her daddy and inside there was a picture of all four of them of Caleb's first day at home. Kerry hugged her baby to her chest and rocked her while repeating «I love you» once they pulled back Isa replied with a huge smile similar to her daddy's «I love you more mommy no backsies» which made both Kerry and Tony laugh, Isa was indeed her mother's daughter.

«My turn now» said Tony and handed her a jewelry box. Kerry took the box and opened it, it was a beautiful neckless with a heart shaped diamond.

«It's so beautiful baby thank you so much» said Kerry with tears in her eyes. He helped her put the neckless on, kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, «You're worth everything and more»

After eating, dancing singing and laughing, they put on a movie and cuddled on the couch, Caleb was happily drinking his bottle in his daddy's arms while Isa was snuggled against her mommy's side. After the movie ended they took the sleeping kids to there rooms and went to theirs. Once Kerry turned on the lights she was shocked, the room was full with rose petals and candles, «Now you're gonna take your clothes off and keep the neckless I want to fuck you with nothing but that neckless on» whispered Tony in her ear. Kerry got turned on the spot, she went to the closest took of her clothes, and came back to find the candles lightened up, soft music playing and a naked Tony waiting for her in bed.

«Now let the fun begin…» said Tony and beckoned Kerry with his finger to come to him. She started walking slowly to him while swaying her lips which made Tony hornier, and he licked his lips in anticipation…

—

Several rounds of hot sex later, and a soothing bath, Tony and Kerry were snuggling in bed, Kerry shifted her body so she was laying on his chest, looked at him and said « Thank you for everything baby, this was by far the best birthday I ever had, I love you I love you I love you » she kissed his lips, his jaw and finally his chest just over his heart.

«This was the least I could do babe, you gave me so much more and I had the celebrate the day my other half got born, I love you so much» replied Tony after giving her a couple of kisses on her mouth.

Kerry snuggled back to Tony's side hummed and said «I love you more no backsies» which made Tony laugh, he can never win the «I love you» argument.

«Night baby» he kissed her forehead and turned off the lamp.

«Night night» replied Kerry after kissing his chest one last time.


End file.
